


Of Broken Glass

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Flash Fics [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical, Medical Device, Painkillers, Unreliable point of view character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a green smell. A smell with the texture of broken glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here on Tumblr.](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/118614499192/you-know-wil-is-getting-an-erection-as-he-lies-in)
> 
> Made a few small edits.

It was a green smell. A smell with the texture of broken glass. It permeated the sterility of the hospital room.

It was Hannibal’s smell, and there was a grittiness to it now, like dirt, that Will could taste.

“Hannibal?” Will whispered, and the shadows were slippery, and many. The shadows all had red-brown eyes and wolf-like teeth. One of them coalesced at his bedside, black fingers pulling the button for the morphine drip out of Will’s grasp.  

The shadow – Hannibal – hummed.

“Why? Why are you …” Will managed, trying to sit. He hurt though, and the tear in his gut snagged.

A creaking noise, and the smell came nearer. He felt an aching softness. Leather. Hannibal’s gloved hand grazing his cheek in the dark.

“Will,” Hannibal’s voice, rippling with golden pleasure. Fingers moving over Will’s throat, his chest, his nipples. Then Hannibal’s hand over the bandage. The wound burned beneath his touch, and Will’s cock began stiffening, red and wanting.

“Please,” Will said, not sure what he meant exactly.

“Will,” Hannibal whispered. He sounded chiding, which was very orange as his hands slid under the sheets, parted Will’s untied hospital gown, and cupped him.

“Hannibal,” Will whined as Hannibal pulled on his cock. He thought he was taking the catheter out. But then there was no release of pressure, no tube coming out. Just Hannibal’s hand on him.

The glove felt coarse, like wool, against Will’s softer skin, and the friction was pleasant. At least at first. The air was thick with Hannibal: his broken glass smell, the creak of leather. Hannibal squeezed and the pain was so mild Will didn’t notice until it was like white needles in his urethra.

Will made a small noise.

“Shush,” Hannibal said. The word reverberated, over and over, as Hannibal stroked Will. His cock kept swelling around the catheter, and Hannibal’s hand tightened, his strokes becoming rougher.

Hannibal rolled his thumb under the head of Will’s cock. Will groaned, not knowing if he wanted to recoil or arch into Hannibal’s touch, even if he could.  

Hannibal squeezed rhythmically, the pain and the pleasure blended, white and red, the air sizzling as Will’s breathing grew shorter, and he was sure he’d erupt through his stitches and end up spilling his red guts all over the white hospital floor.

“Hannibal,” he whimpered as he came.

Hannibal still didn’t say anything as the tremors shuddered through Will’s body. It felt like being stabbed again, and the pain made him sick until Hannibal found the morphine drip button and pressed it. Will’s pain evaporated. He was cotton gauze, not flesh, and didn’t even feel anything as Hannibal put his gown and blanket back, and put the morphine button back in his palm.  

“Hannibal,” Will called again, his voice distant, detached. He watched almost as if he were not in his own body, but from some other vantage point, just over his own shoulder, as Hannibal – there were several of him again, all overlapping – left.


End file.
